


Pepper in Yoshi games?

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The idea of having pepper shakers as items in Yoshi games.





	Pepper in Yoshi games?

I imagine pepper shakers could be found anywhere in any level, in any Yoshi game. It could cause your Yoshi to sneeze if you use it on him/her, and when your Yoshi sneezes, it could blow any enemies out of your way, but this result wouldn't work on bosses. It can also pop bubbles - useful for when you don't have any more eggs. In some games, you could use it to make enemies, bosses and other characters sneeze as well, but this small advantage has no purpose and is just for fun. Each time you use pepper to make your Yoshi sneeze, the amount of pepper slowly decreases. When the pepper runs out, you must find another pepper shaker to fill it up.

To use the pepper, you have to press a certain button (the exact one changes for each game). The Yoshi would get his/her pepper out, shake it onto his/her nose, inhale a random number of times, and then unleash his/her sneeze. After recovering from the sneeze, the Yoshi would go back to normal and either sniffle, rub his/her nose on his/her finger, hand or arm, or just smile at the camera (a la one of the idle animations).

In Yoshi's Story, when your chosen Yoshi first finds a pepper shaker, a special cutscene plays where your Yoshi smells the pepper, investigates it, and sneezes from it before picking it up. This would not happen if you run out of pepper and find another pepper shaker.   
Below is a list of the transcripts that would play; your Yoshi would say different things depending on which color you pick, except for the unlockable Yoshis such as the black and white Yoshis, in which case, the cutscene would not play at all.

CUTSCENE TRANSCRIPT (GREEN YOSHI)

(The Yoshi looks around, and a black mist approaches him/her. He/she smells it.)

Yoshi: Huh? What's that spicy smell?

(The Yoshi goes into sniffing mode and follows the unpleasant but tempting smell. When he/she arrives at its source, he/she looks down, only to see a pepper shaker.)

Yoshi: Oh no! It's pepper!

(Just then, his/her nostrils flare up as he/she needs to sneeze due to the pepper. He/she begins to inhale, with each inhale getting steadily stronger and more dramatic.)

Yoshi: Ah... Ah... AH... AH-CHOO!!!

(The Yoshi releases his/her sneeze, blowing him/her backwards and landing on the floor. He/she sniffles and rubs his/her nose on a finger or hand.)

Yoshi: Oh, my gosh! That was quite the sneeze.

(He/she gets up and approaches the pepper shaker again, only to pick it up.)

Yoshi: This pepper sure is strong. I better be careful with it!

(The game resumes as normal.)

CUTSCENE TRANSCRIPT (YELLOW YOSHI)

(The Yoshi looks around, and a black mist approaches him/her. He/she smells it.)

Yoshi: What's that smell? It's making me sneezy.

(The Yoshi goes into sniffing mode and follows the unpleasant but tempting smell. When he/she arrives at its source, he/she looks down, only to see a pepper shaker.)

Yoshi: It smells like pepper. (Realizes what it really is.) Hey, wait a minute!

(Just then, his/her nostrils flare up as he/she needs to sneeze due to the pepper. He/she begins to inhale, with each inhale getting steadily stronger and more dramatic.)

Yoshi: Ah... Ah... AH... AH-CHOO!!!

(The Yoshi releases his/her sneeze, blowing him/her backwards and landing on the floor. He/she sniffles and rubs his/her nose on a finger or hand.)

Yoshi: It is pepper! Wow, it sure makes me sneeze good!

(He/she gets up and approaches the pepper shaker again, only to pick it up.)

Yoshi: Maybe it'll help me on my adventure.

(The game resumes as normal.)

CUTSCENE TRANSCRIPT (RED YOSHI)

(The Yoshi looks around, and a black mist approaches him/her. He/she smells it.)

Yoshi: I smell something weird.

(The Yoshi goes into sniffing mode and follows the unpleasant but tempting smell. When he/she arrives at its source, he/she looks down, only to see a pepper shaker.)

Yoshi: Is that... pepper?! The stuff that makes me sneeze?!

(Just then, his/her nostrils flare up as he/she needs to sneeze due to the pepper. He/she begins to inhale, with each inhale getting steadily stronger and more dramatic.)

Yoshi: Ah... Ah... AH... AH-CHOO!!!

(The Yoshi releases his/her sneeze, blowing him/her backwards and landing on the floor. He/she sniffles and rubs his/her nose on a finger or hand.)

Yoshi: Oh, my nose hurts. I wish I had something to blow it on.

(He/she gets up and approaches the pepper shaker again, only to pick it up.)

Yoshi: This pepper could come in handy, though. I think I'll take it with me.

(The game resumes as normal.)

CUTSCENE TRANSCRIPT (BLUE YOSHI)

(The Yoshi looks around, and a black mist approaches him/her. He/she smells it.)

Yoshi: There's something in the air, and I don't like it.

(The Yoshi goes into sniffing mode and follows the unpleasant but tempting smell. When he/she arrives at its source, he/she looks down, only to see a pepper shaker.)

Yoshi: Pepper?! I think I'm gonna sneeze!

(Just then, his/her nostrils flare up as he/she needs to sneeze due to the pepper. He/she begins to inhale, with each inhale getting steadily stronger and more dramatic.)

Yoshi: Ah... Ah... AH... AH-CHOO!!!

(The Yoshi releases his/her sneeze, blowing him/her backwards and landing on the floor. He/she sniffles and rubs his/her nose on a finger or hand.)

Yoshi: Good golly! That pepper works wonders!

(He/she gets up and approaches the pepper shaker again, only to pick it up.)

Yoshi: I'm taking it, though. It could be useful.

(The game resumes as normal.)

CUTSCENE TRANSCRIPT (CYAN YOSHI)

(The Yoshi looks around, and a black mist approaches him/her. He/she smells it.)

Yoshi: Huh? My nose smells something spicy!

(The Yoshi goes into sniffing mode and follows the unpleasant but tempting smell. When he/she arrives at its source, he/she looks down, only to see a pepper shaker.)

Yoshi: Uh oh! Pepper, pepper, sneezy time!

(Just then, his/her nostrils flare up as he/she needs to sneeze due to the pepper. He/she begins to inhale, with each inhale getting steadily stronger and more dramatic.)

Yoshi: Ah... Ah... AH... AH-CHOO!!!

(The Yoshi releases his/her sneeze, blowing him/her backwards and landing on the floor. He/she sniffles and rubs his/her nose on a finger or hand.)

Yoshi: I don't wanna ever sniff that stuff again for as long as I live, but...

(He/she gets up and approaches the pepper shaker again, only to pick it up.)

Yoshi: I'm taking this with me!

(The game resumes as normal.)

CUTSCENE TRANSCRIPT (PINK YOSHI)

(The Yoshi looks around, and a black mist approaches him/her. He/she smells it.)

Yoshi: I think I'm gonna sneeze, but why?

(The Yoshi goes into sniffing mode and follows the unpleasant but tempting smell. When he/she arrives at its source, he/she looks down, only to see a pepper shaker.)

Yoshi: Oh! That's why! But that means...

(Just then, his/her nostrils flare up as he/she needs to sneeze due to the pepper. He/she begins to inhale, with each inhale getting steadily stronger and more dramatic.)

Yoshi: Ah... Ah... AH... AH-CHOO!!!

(The Yoshi releases his/her sneeze, blowing him/her backwards and landing on the floor. He/she sniffles and rubs his/her nose on a finger or hand.)

Yoshi: Man, that was so big. I think I need a tissue...

(He/she gets up and approaches the pepper shaker again, only to pick it up.)

Yoshi: Oh, well. I'll save this stuff for later.

(The game resumes as normal.)


End file.
